


C'è che la tua voce, chissà come, mi manca

by Electra_Gaunt



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, a bit slow burn, just a bit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: “Buonasera, ecco a Voi l’antipasto di pesce: carpaccio di spada e salmone, servito con riduzione di limoni locali.” Recitò a memoria, posizionando il piatto davanti all’uomo da destra. “Vi serve altro?”Poi, Mimì aveva alzato lo sguardo con un sorriso cordiale stampato sul volto, come era solito rivolgere a tutti.Minchia.E lì rimase, imbambolato come una statua di sale.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Dicono che gli occhi fanno un uomo sincero.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi, con la prima parte (di due) di questa nuova ff. Il prompt che ha ispirato un po' tutte le autrici è stato "Mimì cameriere" ed ognuna ha dato una sua interpretazione. Questa è la mia, spero vi piaccia tanto quanto ha divertito me scriverla.  
> Ho usato un DUAL POV in questa storia, mi sembrava più dinamico per questo genere di trama.
> 
> **Cito e ringrazio @Grigoriweasley ed @emozionedapoco** che hanno colto l'occasione di scrivere delle storie meravigliose con questa idea partorita dalla nostra chat di gruppo su twitter! 
> 
> La canzone citata (sia nel titolo sia nel testo) è ovviamente quel capolavoro di **Max Gazzè - Solito Sesso** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BOj-phq5CA  
> L'ho ascoltata in loop mentre scrivevo. 
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! 
> 
> Un saluto,  
> _EL

> _Ti ho chiamata solo per sentirti e basta_
> 
> _Si, lo so, è passata appena un'ora, ma ascolta_
> 
> C'è che la tua voce, chissà come, mi manca
> 
> _Se in quello che hai detto ci credevi davvero_
> 
> _Vorrei tanto che lo ripetessi di nuovo_
> 
> _Dicono che gli occhi fanno un uomo sincero_
> 
> _Allora stai zitta, non parlarmi nemmeno_
> 
> _Posso rivederti già stasera?_

**Mimì**

“Mimì, pigghia sti comande! Stanno aspettando da venti minuti!” Urlò Luca dalla cucina e Mimì scattò subito nella sua direzione.

“Che minchia urli che sono qui, Madunnuzza Santa!”

“Tavolo tre, muviti che è il nuovo commissario di polizia.”

“Ci dobbiamo tenere buono pure u’ sbirro?” Lo chef annuì e Mimì continuò: “A questo proposito, non potrebbe servirlo Loredana? Ha sicuramente più predisposizione per queste cose...” ammiccò il moro, figurandosi la ragazza con la sua abbondante quarta di reggiseno approcciare il famoso nuovo commissario di Vigàta, tale Montalbano Salvo.

Ne aveva sentito parlare più volte nelle ultime due settimane, si vociferava fosse un giovane sulla trentina, bello ed inflessibile. Molto diverso dal suo predecessore.

Mimì manco lo voleva vedere di calata.

“Nonsi, Mimì.”

“Picchì no?”

“Perché è la mia fidanzata, minchiune. E chisso è pure _beddiccio_ , c’aggiungi il fascino della divisa e finisce che chidda mi molla. No, no. Vai tu e basta.”

Non ci furono santi di convincerlo del contrario e così Mimì dovette prendere su l’antipasto misto di pesce e girovagare per la sala. Il tavolo del Dottor Montalbano era fuori, sul balconcino esterno che s’affacciava sulla piazza principale di Vìgata. Dicevano si fosse così tanto affezionato a quel posto a sedere che Calogero lo tenesse sempre riservato per lui, soprattutto all’ora di pranzo. Mimì lavorava lì unicamente la sera, mentre al mattino frequentava le lezioni all’università di Montelusa, corso di laurea in Lettere classiche e Filosofia.

La prima cosa che notò giungendo in prossimità dell’uomo, voltato di spalle, furono i capelli scuri e ricci, indomabili.

_Capelli da letto_ , pensò maliziosamente tra sé. Da dietro, Mimì non mancò di notare le sue spalle larghe ma non eccessivamente muscolose, messe in risalto dalla camicia di fresco lino azzurrina. Con le maniche arrotolate agli avambracci, la giacca blu abbandonata sullo schienale della sedia, sorseggiava placidamente un bicchiere di vino rosso, quello della casa. Calogerolo consigliava sempre ai suoi clienti, fiero di esserne il produttore.

Sorrise al pensiero di quanto potesse far piacere al vecchio proprietario del ristorante avere un cliente così affezionato come il commissario Montalbano, talmente devoto da gustare perfino il suo Primitivo.

“Buonasera, ecco a Voi l’antipasto di pesce: carpaccio di spada e salmone, servito con riduzione di limoni locali.” Recitò a memoria, posizionando il piatto davanti all’uomo da destra. “Vi serve altro?”

Poi, Mimì aveva alzato lo sguardo con un sorriso cordiale stampato sul volto, come era solito rivolgere a tutti.

_Minchia_.

E lì rimase, imbambolato come una statua di sale. Luca aveva tutta la sua comprensione a voler tenere Loredana lontana da quel tavolo.

Ci fu un momento di imbarazzante silenzio nel quale successero alcune cose che Mimì non colse subito, troppo intento a godere della visione celestiale qual era Salvo Montalbano: il giovane uomo (non era neanche trentenne _per davvero_ ) aveva alzato lo sguardo profondo, naturalmente corrucciato e pensieroso, e fatto un cenno di ringraziamento con la testa. Poi aveva preso a mangiare, guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto, sicuramente incuriosito dal motivo che spingesse il cameriere a rimanere lì immobile.

“Tutto apposto?” Chiese il commissario dopo un po’, inclinando la testa verso sinistra. Mimì pensò che, per essere un gesto così innocente, Salvo lo aveva reso involontariamente intrigante oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio.

“S-sì, certo,” aveva balbettato Augello come un’idiota, “Vi serve altro?”

“Mancherebbe il pane.” Rispose con tono freddo, quasi scocciato da quella leggerezza.

_Un altro puntiglioso del cibo_ , pensò Mimì. E lui, di clienti strani, ne aveva incontrati di tutti i colori.

“Rimedio subito.”

Mimì stava per uscire nuovamente in sala, cestino del pane in mano, quando la voce di Luca lo fermò sull’uscio della cucina.

“Allura? Com’è ‘sto commissario? Non lo vidi mancu ‘na vota, sempre chiuso ‘cca a priparare!”

Mimì gli rispose con un sorriso. “Loredana non farla avvicinare alla terrazza, _manco di strapizzo._ ”

E Luca sbuffò. “ ‘U sapia, iu!”

**Salvo**

A Salvo dava fastidio il vociare, le feste sulla spiaggia, ‘u burdellu insomma. A malapena sopportava il nuovo commissariato, troppo indisciplinato per i propri gusti. A partire da chi ci lavorava dentro: in primis Catarella, una vera e propria sagoma da teatro,e a seguire macari tutti gli altri. Gli unici un po’ meno vistosi nei modi, più tranquilli, erano i Fazio. Padre e figlio, col pallino per l’anagrafica, precisi e puntigliosi quanto lui (forse, per certi versi, anche di più).

L’unica gioia, da quando si era trasferito, era stata la scoperta di quel bel ristorantino in piazza _Da Calogero._ Col passare delle settimane, era diventato un punto fisso nella sua routine quotidiana: a pranzo era sempre lì, seduto a quel tavolinetto che il proprietario gli aveva appositamente riservato. Sedercisi in una giornata soleggiata come tante, lì a Vigata, era un’esperienza straordinaria.

Per non parlare del cibo, sopraffino. Salvo, modestamente, se ne intendeva.

Calogero era bravo nel suo lavoro, così come gli altri due chef che lo aiutavano in cucina. Sapeva scegliere le materie prime giuste, fresche. Sapeva cucinarle senza troppi fronzoli e merletti, il sapore del mare in bocca non aveva bisogno di grandi aggiunte.

Ma ad essere sinceri con la propria coscienza, il vero motivo per il quale aveva iniziato a frequentare il locale anche di sera era un’altro. Vero era che si sentisse sempre più solo a casa, da quando si era lasciato con Livia (sua storica fidanzata dell’università, trasferitasi a Genova pianta stabile per lavoro), ma la solitudine non gli stava stretta. Era rassicurante, per lui, la percepiva propria. Ci stava bene.

No. La _ragione_ aveva occhi quasi neri e ciglia folte, pelle candida che lo distraeva non poco, capelli mossi tenuti in ordine con un po’ di gel e una leggera ricrescita di barba a incorniciare il volto giovane. Alto e slanciato, l’assistente di sala in questione si chiamava Augello Domenico, come comunicatogli da Calogero.

“Lavora qui solo la sira, Dottori. Al matino, frequenta l’università a Montelusa e nun po’ assistere ‘a sala… non abbisognerei di altri cammereri, ma conosco sua madre da ‘na vita e volevo darle una mano, con gli studi del figlio.” Spiegò, con affetto, “E’ un bravo picciotto, lavora bene ed è sempre puntuale per il turno.”

“Capisco… grazie, Calogero.”

“Ma successe qualcosa con Vossia? Si comportò male?” Chiese insospettito, “Se fosse, devo saperlo Dottori.”

“No, ma che dici Calogero! Si comportò benissimo, nulla da dire, dico davvero.” Chiarì subito Salvo, “Solo non lo avevo mai visto, ecco tutto. Ed ora passiamo alle cose importanti: cosa mi proponi, oggi, di buono?”

Calogero sorrise compiaciuto e Salvo fu felice di averlo distratto dal precedente argomento.

Ingrid era giovane e bellissima. Bionda, alta, occhi verdi.

Entrando in commissariato, gonna al ginocchio e tacchi alti, aveva fatto girare la testa a tutti (Catarella compreso). Salvo la conosceva da relativamente poco (un paio di mesi al massimo) e non poteva negare il fatto che, per qualche settimana all’inizio della loro amicizia, avessero anche flirtato non troppo velatamente. Ma nulla era successo e Salvo non aveva insistito. Ingrid non amava le relazioni stabili, libertina com’era, e lui non apprezzava quelle occasionali.

Voleva tenersi l’unica amica sincera a Vigata, senza rovinare tutto.

“Usciamo stasera?”

Salvo alzò lo sguardo dalla scrivania, fissando Ingrid appoggiata allo stipite della porta con sguardo divertito. Era intento a firmare carte per il questore da quella mattina e la espressione facciale sicuramente poteva riassumersi come stracca e siddiata allo stesso tempo. Forse staccare un secondo gli avrebbe fatto bene. 

“Calogero?” Propose la giovane.

“Amunì.”

Sedettero al tavolo appena dieci minuti dopo. Calogero aveva immediatamente portato del vino e imbandito per due.

“Adesso Mimì porta subito il pane.”

“Mimì?” Chiese Salvo, curioso.

“Oh, mi scusi! Domenico Augello, il ragazzo di cui le parlavo l’altro giorno… noi lo chiamiamo accussì.” Spiegò, prima di allontanarsi. Salvo conservò quella nuova informazione con cura, nella sua testa. Scrutò la sala all’interno, palmo palmo, cercandolo con gli occhi ma nulla.

“Aspetti qualcuno, Salvo?”

“Cosa? No, che dici! Non fosse stato per te, a st’ura sarei ancora in commissariato.”

Ingrid non parve convinta ma non commentò oltre e di questo gli fu grata. Quella ragazza sapeva osservare bene, meglio di molti suoi colleghi ispettori, ed era una qualità che aveva riscontrato da subito. Era intelligente, scaltra. Non si faceva intimorire facilmente ma, con certe persone fidate, sapeva mostrarsi fragile. Umana.

Si assomigliavano molto, in effetti.

Livia era il contrario, invece. Aveva bisogno di attenzioni, di farsi corteggiare, di essere apprezzata. Le voleva ancora molto bene ma, a posteriori, Salvo aveva compreso quanto la loro relazione avesse fondamenta troppo cedevoli per durare nel tempo.

Lui era chiuso, introverso, schivo. Livia voleva la favola: vivere insieme, figli, una casa. Una quotidianità che lui, al momento, non avrebbe potuto darle. Forse, con il lavoro che faceva, non avrebbe mai potuto.

“Salvo? Va tutto bene? Sei pensieroso stasera.”

“Scusami, Ingrid, hai ragione. Sono solo stanchissimo.”

Qualcuno inspirò profondamente alle sue spalle, quasi un singhiozzo, e Salvo si girò di scatto a quel rumore.

Domenico era lì, piegato a raccogliere fette di pane,il cestino rovesciato a terra. “Mi scusasse commissario, mi sciddicò… ve ne porto subito un’altro.” E scappò via, occhi bassi. Salvo lo fissò finché potè, guardandolo scomparire dietro le porte della cucina.

“Adesso capisco.” La voce di Ingrid lo distrasse. I suoi occhi illuminati da una vena di malizia neanche mal celata.

“Di che parli?”

“E’ carino, potevi dirmelo che Calogero ha un nuovo cameriere.”

Salvo sentì un bruciore all’altezza dello stomaco. “Non avrà neanche venticinque anni, non pensi sia troppo giovane per te?”

Ingrid rise. “Non è mai stato un problema per me e, da come lo guardi, neanche per te lo è.”

Salvo rimase zitto e ammutolì ancora di più quando il suddetto cameriere tornò da loro.

“Scusatemi ancora per prima.” Principiò Mimì. Teneva gli occhi bassi, in direzione del taccuino per le ordinazioni, il sorriso cordiale ma non felice come suo solito (Salvo era tornato lì sin troppe volte, anche di sera, pur di vedere quelle labbra tirarsi all’insù ma non lo avrebbe ammesso neppure sotto tortura).

“Non preoccuparti, caro. Non abbiamo fretta,” rispose Ingrid, la voce melliflua. Mimì annuì, senza rivolgerle troppa importanza.

“Questa sera abbiamo dell’ottimo spada, gamberi rossi all’arancia, alici marinate, frittura mista. Se preferite un primo, invece, vi suggerisco le linguine allo scoglio o con crema di scampi.”

“Tu prendi le linguine, vero, Salvo?” Scherzò la bionda.

Ingrid stava proprio esagerando.

“Prendiamo due linguine, una allo scoglio e l’altra agli scampi… come secondo, invece, gamberi e alici. Grazie.”

Mimì scrisse in fretta, annuendo e dileguandosi.

“Ingrid! Che figure mi fai fare?”

“Sei proprio un tonto, Salvo.”

“Di cosa parli?”

Ma la giovane annuì e basta, senza aggiungere altro.

La cena proseguì tranquilla, senza ulteriori intoppi. Pagò Salvo per tutti e due, ignorando le proteste di Ingrid, e lasciò una mancia per Mimì. Avrebbe voluto salutarlo, fargli un cenno con la testa, qualcosa. Ma il ragazzo sembrava essere sparito letteralmente nel nulla.

“Mi saluti Domenico,” disse a Calogero dopo un attimo di esitazione, stringendo nel pugno lo scontrino.

“Sarà fatto signor Commissario! A domani!”

Salvo uscì dal ristorante, pensieroso più del solito.

*

> _Perché, sai, non capita poi tanto spesso_
> 
> _Che il cuore mi rimbalzi così forte addosso_
> 
> _Ed ho l'età che tutto sembra meno importante_
> 
> _Ma tu mi piaci troppo e il resto conta niente._

**Mimì**

Era abbastanza ovvio, in fondo. Un uomo del genere, bello come il sole d’estate, non poteva essere solo. _Amunì_ , Mimì era più intelligente di così.

Vedersi arrivare un Salvo Montalbano al ristorante di Calogero per cena, con sempre maggior regolarità, lo aveva fatto sperare. Mimì aveva tentato più volte di instaurare un discorso, intavolare una conversazione seria e lunga che non riguardasse cosa vi fosse sul menù. Ma oltre numerosi sguardi e parole di cortesia, non era successo nulla.

Mimì poteva anche capirlo: Salvo era una carica dello Stato, importante per la piccola realtà Vigatese, aveva un’immagine istituzionale da difendere. In più, non gli sembrava il tipo di persona che si perdesse in chiacchiere. Perciò aveva atteso, per settimane, di conquistare pezzo per pezzo quella confidenzialità che tanto agognava.

Fino alla sera prima, quando lo aveva visto entrare con una stanga alta un metro e ottanta, bellissima. Salvo aveva gusto, glielo concedeva. Dall’alto della sua bisessualità, poteva ammettere che Ingrid (così l’aveva chiamata Salvo) era stupenda come una valchiria.

Mimì, però, non l’aveva guardata con troppa attenzione, troppo preso a raccogliere il pane dal pavimento. Che figura orrenda, avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi e lasciarsi morire in silenzio. Il cestino gli era volato dalle mani alla scena che gli si era parata davanti: i due sembravano proprio una coppia felice, lei sorridente mentre Salvo pareva imbarazzato da qualcosa.

Mimì aveva sussultato senza manco accorgersene, completamente spiazzato.

Dovette strofinarsi gli occhi a quell’immagine. Ingerire della candeggina avrebbe aiutato a dimenticare l’accaduto? Ci stava seriamente pensando quando il telefono di casa squillò.

“Potresti sostituirmi domani Mimì?”

“Loredana, che piacere sentirti. Luca lo sa che mi stai chiamando?” Scherzò il ragazzo, aggiustandosi gli occhiali da vista sul naso.

“Nun mi siddiare, nun è giornata. Allora? Mi copri il turno domani mattina?”

Mimì sfogliò il testo universitario davanti a sé, stanco come non mai. “Ho lezione fino alle 11.30 ma penso di riuscire ad arrivare per servire ai tavoli.”

“Grazie davvero, non posso rimandare questa visita.” La sua voce era altrettanto stanca, affranta. Preoccupata.

“Va tutto bene Lori?”

“Non so cosa pensare, Mimì. Ne riparliamo quando avrò qualche risposta dal medico.”

“Va bene, in bocca al lupo allora.”

“Crepi.”

Correre non gli era mai piaciuto. Eppure, all’alba della 12.10 di quel martedì mattina, Mimì stava correndo come non mai. Era super in ritardo, la macchina abbandonata davanti al ristorante di Calogero, la borsa con libri e divisa da cameriere ancora a tracolla.

“Scusatemi tutti per il ritardo, mi cambio e arrivo!” Urlò ai suoi colleghi dentro la cucina. Loro risero di gusto. Cinque minuti dopo era già in azione, servendo a destra e manca i tavoli in sala. Cercò di non pensare alla possibilità che un certo commissario potesse giungere da un momento all’altro e provò ( _invano_ ) a concentrarsi nel proprio lavoro.

Erano le due del pomeriggio passate, i coperti ormai quasi vuoti eccetto per una coppia in fondo alla sala che si scambiava occhiate dolci, spartendosi un _biancomangiare_. Mimì scosse la testa, guardando altrove. Stava riassettando i tavolini esterni, immerso nei propri pensieri e stanco dalla lunga mattinata, quando percepì qualcosa di strano all’altezza della nuca.

Si girò. Salvo Montalbano era fermo lì, sulla porta finestra e lo guardava fisso, assorto. Vestito di tutto punto con camicia bianca e un completo giacca-pantalone marrone scuro, il giovane era ancora più bello del solito. Mimì non s’imbarazzava facilmente, ma sotto quegli occhi arrossì come un picciriddu.

“Buongiorno Commissario, siete in ritardo oggi.” Provò a scherzare Augello, non sapendo bene cosa dire. O come dirlo.

“Puoi chiamarmi Salvo, Mimì.”

Il più giovane si bloccò, una tovaglia sporca ancora appesa al braccio destro ed i bicchieri usati in bilico sul vassoio.

“Come conoscete il soprannome?”

“Calogero parla sempre di te, nun lu sai?” Gli sorrise Salvo, lo sguardo improvvisamente affettuoso. Mimì ricambiò.

“S’accomodasse, la servo subito.”

“Ah, Mimì?”

“Sì?”

“Dammi del tu, per favore.”

Annuendo, Domenico si dileguò. Dovette rintanarsi in cucina per riprendere fiato prima di recuperare il necessario ad imbandire.

**Salvo**

Non poteva davvero negarlo a se stesso, ormai. Vedere Mimì sorridere gli era mancato. La sera prima, con Ingrid a cena, non si era potuto godere quel bel viso distendersi nel solito sorriso cordiale, tranquillo. _Tenero_.

Ora, invece, alla luce del sole, il cameriere era più bello che mai. Indossava un paio d’occhiali abbastanza squadrati dalla montatura sottile e nera, probabilmente se li era dimenticati addosso.

“Non dovresti essere all’università, tu?” Chiese Salvo con mezzo sorriso.

“Vedo che Calogero du’ ceci in bocca nun se li sape tenere,” borbottò fintamente offeso, “comunque ho dovuto sostituire una collega, aveva una visita medica. Perciò eccomi qui!”

Salvo si tolse la giacca e si accomodò al tavolo, mentre Mimì si adoperava a sistemare la tovaglia bianca e pulita posandoci sopra bicchieri e forchette. Recuperò due piatti dal coperto vicino e fece per andare a prendergli il pane.

“Stanno bene gli occhiali, comunque.” Parlò di nuovo Salvo, senza neanche accorgersene, serio.

Mimì gelò per la terza volta nell’arco di due giorni. “Non ho fatto in tempo a mettere le lenti, avevo lezione questa mattina e sono corso qui appena finito.” Perché si stava giustificando con Montalbano?

“Cosa studi?”

“Lettere classiche e filosofia.” Rispose in automatico, “torno subito.”

Prese un cestino di pane ed una bottiglia di vino rosso in mano, poi posò tutto sul tavolo.

“Allora, come primi ci sono pasta con le vongole o con i tenerumi o, ancora, alla norma. Di secondo, invece, lo chef consiglia calamari ripieni al sugo di pomodoro o involtini di spigola.”

Salvo parve rifletterci attentamente. Prendendo fiato chiese, ancora: “Tu cosa prendi?”

“Come?”

Salvo lo guardò fisso, senza parlare. Le parole gli erano uscite dalla bocca prima ancora che lui potesse realmente pensare a cosa volesse dire, come dirlo o quando.

Abbassò l’attenzione verso il piatto davanti a sé. “Anche io ho avuto una mattinata piena, non tengo gana di pranzare da solo. Se vuoi farmi compagnia, sei il benvenuto.”

La risposta non tardò ad arrivare.

“Penso che prenderò pasta e vongole e i calamari.”

“Fai pure per due, allora.”

**Mimì**

Pranzarono in silenzio, assolutamente a loro agio seduti uno di fronte l’altro.

Mimì si alzò per recuperare due caffè dal bancone del bar che Calogero aveva preparato. Non c’era già più nessuno, nel locale, essendo le tre del pomeriggio abbondanti. Oltre loro due, era rimasto solo il vecchio proprietario, impegnato a riordinare la dispensa e segnarsi ciò che mancava.

“E la tua fidanzata come sta?” Disse dopo un poco Mimì, sfacciatamente.

_Tanto che differenza potrebbe mai fare? Se non è interessato, allora non lo è… e ci metto una pietra sopra, una volta per tutte._

_“_ Quale fidanzata, scusa?” Rispose Salvo ridendo, una leggera malizia nello sguardo.

“La bella bionda che è stata tua ospite ieri sera.”

“Ah! Ingrid è una cara amica, solo amica.” Pronunciò, aggiungendo poi “non preoccuparti.”

“Io non sono-“

Ma il telefono di Salvo suonò e la chiamata fu prontamente presa in carico dal suo proprietario.

“Montalbano sono.”

Parlò per un paio di minuti con un tale Fazio poi richiuse veloce.

“Mi dispiace, devo proprio tornare in commissariato.” Si alzò in piedi e Mimì lo seguì dentro, portando con sé il vassoio con le tazzine di caffè appena bevuto. Calogero emerse dalla dispensa, sentendo le loro voci avvicinarsi.

“Mimì, vai pure a sparecchiare il tavolo, ci penso io al conto.”

Il ragazzo ringraziò Calogero e lanciò un’occhiata a Salvo. “Mi ha fatto piacere pranzare con lei, commissario.”

“Vale lo stesso per me, Mimì.” Con un ultimo sorriso, il cameriere tornò al tavolo.

Sparecchiò con cura, ripercorrendo nella testa il piacevole pasto appena conclusosi. Aveva immaginato mille volte uno scenario così, nella sua testa, ma mai si sarebbe immaginato potesse accadere realmente.

Salvo, poi, era indescrivibile. Intelligente, scaltro, la mente fina ed un viso degno del miglior Michelangelo. I ricci ribelli, lunghi fino alla nuca, erano il centro di molti pensieri vastasi che era meglio non riprendere.

La sua sbandata per il giovane Montalbano stava seriamente rischiando di diventare qualcosa di molto più serio.

“Mimì.”

Augello alzò lo sguardo verso l’altro. Salvo era lì, le chiavi dell’auto in mano pronto ad andarsene. Se le girava e rigirava tra le dita, nervosamente.

_Che minchia ci fa ancora qui?_

“Hai dimenticato qualcosa?” Chiese, incuriosito.

Lo vide scuotere la testa, avvicinandosi a lui con passi leggeri.

“Non credo di riuscire a passare stasera, ho una pratica con il questore di Montelusa da risolvere e non penso proprio di farcela.” Si bloccò di colpo.

“Oh.” Mimì rimase interdetto, non sapendo bene cosa rispondergli. Perché gli diceva così?

Poi capì.

“A che ora finisci qui?” riprese il commissario, dopo qualche secondo. “Stasera, intendo.”

_Aspetta, cosa?_

Pensò Mimì, senza fiato nei polmoni. Forse stava confondendosi, fraintendendosi. Ma gli occhi scuri di Salvo erano fermi e risoluti, una sola possibile spiegazione rimasta.

“All’una, di solito. Forse anche prima.” Bisbigliò, le mani tremanti dall’eccessiva vicinanza tra di loro.

Salvo aveva sorriso, affettuoso.

“T’aspetterò qua fuori, allora. Ci pigghiamo un gelato, se ti va.” Propose l’uomo.

Mimì era riuscito solo ad annuire, stravolto.

La mente completamente vuota da ogni più piccolo pensiero.


	2. Sento che respiri forte in questa cornetta, maledetta, mi separa dalla tua bocca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Montalbano! La vedo molto stanco, vada a riposare e niente ore piccole stasera, mi raccomando.”
> 
> Salvo pensò che le avrebbe _volentieri_ fatte, le ore piccole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi piaccia questo nuovo aggiornamento.  
> Manca solo il breve epilogo che sto scrivendo al momento, che riprende la scena nell'episodio 1x03.   
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate a presto!

> _Sai, qualcosa tipo il "Cielo in una stanza"_
> 
> _È quello che ho provato prima in tua presenza_
> 
> _Dicono che gli angeli amano in silenzio_
> 
> _Ed io nel tuo mi sono disperatamente perso_
> 
> _Sento che respiri forte in questa cornetta_
> 
> _Maledetta, mi separa dalla tua bocca_
> 
> _Posso rivederti già stasera_
> 
> _Ma tu non pensare male adesso_
> 
> _Ancora il solito sesso_

**Salvo**

Dal questore era andata bene, diciamo. Il caso precedente lo aveva chiuso con modesto successo, anche in breve tempo. Al suo superiore aveva spiegato tutto: dalla dinamica, ai primi sospettati, agli sviluppi fino alla risoluzione. Ripeteva meccanicamente gli accadimenti, già ampiamente descritti nel resoconto compilato da Fazio il giorno prima, senza rifletterci più di tanto.

La sua testa era completamente da un’altra parte.

“Montalbano! La vedo molto stanco, vada a riposare e niente ore piccole stasera, mi raccomando.”

Salvo pensò che le avrebbe _volentieri_ fatte, le ore piccole, in compagnia di Mimì Augello.

Così si era congedato prima del previsto, era passato a casa a farsi una doccia e vestirsi di fresco. Quando finì non guardò neanche l’orologio, si mise in macchina e raggiunse il locale di Calogero. Non c’era eccessivo movimento quel giorno, un martedì primaverile qualsiasi. Pazientò, prima seduto sul sedile in macchina poi spostandosi sul cofano. Non erano neanche mezzanotte e mezza, quando Domenico spuntò fuori dalla porta del ristorante. Jeans neri a fasciargli le gambe e maglia blu a maniche lunghe, capelli completamente liberi dal gel e la barba leggermente più corta rispetto a qualche ora prima. Pure gli occhiali portava.

_Minchia_.

Lasciò perdere qualsiasi pensiero non consono e gli sorrise.

“Sei in anticipo, Mimì.”

“Macari tu, Salvo.” Rispose prontamente il più giovane. “Conosco una gelateria buonissima, sul mare, andando verso Montelusa. Neanche un quarto d’ora da qui, che dici?”

“Mi posso fidare?”

Mimì girò gli occhi al cielo. “In fatto di cibo, sì più bravo tu ma a dolci l’esperto sono io.”

Salvo rise di gusto e alzò le mani in segno di resa.

Mezz’ora più tardi diede mentalmente ragione a Mimì, la coppetta di gelato ormai quasi terminata nella mano.

Passeggiando sul bagnasciuga, in silenzio, lasciò la mente libera di vagare senza troppe restrizioni. Mai si era comportato così sfacciatamente con un’altra persona, Salvo aveva sempre approfittato delle situazioni: la prima vera storia importante era stata con Livia, di gran lunga più intraprendente di lui. Era stata lei ad invitarlo a cena, quasi per caso. Era partito tutto così, con naturalezza.

Quando quella mattina, però, aveva visto Mimì serenamente assorto nei suoi pensieri, non aveva resistito. La voglia d’imparare a conoscerlo, parlarci, sapere come stesse o cosa facesse durante le sue lunghe giornate era emersa prepotentemente.

Il bisogno di far parte del suo piccolo mondo non aveva lasciato scampo a Salvo e chiedergli di uscire insieme era stata l’unica soluzione.

Aveva rischiato, _minchia_ se aveva rischiato di prendere un due di picche. In altre occasioni avrebbe anche potuto accettarlo, lasciar correre, non prenderla sul personale. Ma non con Mimì, avrebbe fatto troppo male sentirsi dire di no da lui. Con tutta probabilità, avrebbe anche smesso di frequentare il ristorante di Calogero per la vergogna (e per evitare di incrociare per sbaglio il volto indicibilmente bello del ragazzo). Fortunatamente così non era avvenuto. Ed ora erano lì, a camminare soli fronte mare, Mimì a neanche un metro di distanza da sé.

Parlarono di qualsiasi cosa, della quotidianità, dei reciproci interessi, aspirazioni. Sogni. Tutto.

“Pasquano mi odia da quando sono arrivato, oramai nun m’affruntu manco più.” Commentò Salvo ridendo, facendo una piccola digressione sul medico legale di Vìgata che ancora non aveva inviato i referti necessari a proseguire l’indagine di cui si stava occupando.

“Dai, non ci credo. Non gli facisti nienti, che motivo avrebbe di rumperti i cabbasisi?” Replicò, ridendo, Mimì. Sedettero sulla sabbia, vicini, con il rumore delle onde in sottofondo ed una canzone di Gazzè proveniente dal lungomare.

Si stava bene, così.

“Ah, chisso nun lu saccio… va dicendo che sono io a scassarigli i cabbasisi!”

Poi Montalbano continuò a narrare il caso, senza aggiungere particolari troppo sensibili ma attenendosi a quello che ReteLibera aveva trasmesso in televisione.

“Non capisco, se avesse voluto uccidere la moglie e non finire in carcere, perché lasciare l’arma del delitto così? Neanche troppo nascosta? Nunn’ave senso logico.”

“Sono d’accordo, hai occhio per queste cose.” Commentò con un mezzo ghigno sulle labbra. Non era effettivamente una grande osservazione, quella di Mimì, ma non disse niente, non volendo rovinare l’atmosfera distesa creatasi.

“Commissario, non perdo mai una puntata della Signora in Giallo, Poirot o chicchessia! E me ne vanto!”

Salvo rise, buttando la testa indietro. Poi, dopo qualche minuto, si rimise in piedi. “Camminiamo un altro po’? Ti va?” Chiese con tono di voce basso. Mimì rabbrividì solo a sentirlo.

I gelati si conclusero troppo in fretta ma gli argomenti di conversazione no. Salvo scoprì che Domenico viveva con sua madre, non potendosi permettere nulla di proprio. Inoltre amava leggere gialli, guardare le partite del Catania in tv ed uno dei suoi sogni era visitare la Grecia.

“Ho personalizzato il tour mille volte, nella mia testa, aggiungendo e togliendo tappe. È il mio desiderio più grande: leggere dell’architettura classica sui libri e vederla dal vivo sono cose molto differenti.”

“Quali isole non mancano mai?”

“Delfi e Creta, di sicuro.” Rispose immediatamente, “E tu? Non vorresti vedere il mondo?”

Salvo guardò in basso, verso i propri piedi. “Quando avevo vent’anni, sì. Adesso, invece, pensare di lassare la Sicilia… mi sale ‘u vomito.”

Mimì, concordò. “Lassarla? Mai, mancu pe’ babbiare.”

Salvo non avrebbe voluto concludere la serata, non ancora, ma erano quasi le tre del mattino.

_Non le ore piccole, ‘sta minchia._

Perciò si erano rimessi in macchina ed erano tornati davanti al locale di Calogero, dove Mimì aveva lasciato il suo pandino grigio. Quando Salvo spense il motore, si bloccò.

Cosa fare ora? Corrucciò le sopracciglia pensieroso. Senza dargli il tempo di pensare, Augello aprì la portiera e scese, cercando le chiavi nello zainetto che aveva portato con sé, dirigendosi verso la propria vettura in silenzio. Salvo lo seguì, prima con sguardo poi a piedi.

“Grazie per il gelato,” iniziò il più giovane, guardandolo negli occhi, “e per il pranzo di stamattina macari, avrei risolto io con Calogero.”

“Ti ho invitato io a pranzo, sbaglio?” Sorrise Salvo, compostamente.

Aspettava con pazienza che Mimì lo bloccasse, dicendogli che avesse frainteso tutti gli sguardi e le parole che si erano scambiati per settimane. Aspettava che si allontanasse, scostandosi alla prospettiva di affiancarsi ad un tipo come lui. Salvo era cosciente di essere una persona difficile, sempre sulle sue e diffidente. Un commissario di Polizia di un comune siciliano qualunque, piccolo e chiuso, dove non era facile essere diversi.

“Quello è pure vero,” Mimì aveva un sorriso enorme stampato sulla faccia e gli occhi quasi lucidi. Ed erano vicini, così tanto che Salvo percepiva gli sbuffi d’ariauscire dalla bocca dell’altro. “Sono stato bene, Salvo. Dico davvero.”

“Anche io.”

“Sì?”

“Sì.”

Salvo si sporse in avanti a baciargli una guancia, ruvida di barba. Il profumo naturale di pelle pulita e dopobarba gli entrò nelle narici, inebriandolo. Fu in quel momento che Mimì si girò, alzando una mano gli bloccò la nuca e le loro labbra si toccarono. Fu un bacio tranquillo, inatteso, e Salvo perse la cognizione di dove effettivamente si trovassero, ovvero in mezzo alla strada e vicino alla piazza principale della città. Ma non potè nulla, completamente assuefatto dalla vicinanza del ragazzo e, spinto dalla medesima frenesia, lo afferrò per i fianchi, appoggiandolo alla portiera della macchina. Le mani proseguirono il loro percorso, intrufolandosi sotto il maglione che Mimì indossava quella sera, e strinse la pelle calda con le dita.

Rimasero lì per un tempo indefinito, a baciarsi illuminati solo dalla luce dei lampioni con il cielo Vigatese sopra di loro, fino a mancargli l’aria nel petto. Si staccarono con respiri affannati e labbra gonfie, le gambe intrecciate.

Salvo capì in quel momento, con lampante chiarezza, di come Mimì fosse diventato ben presto la sua ossessione. Non c’era giorno che non pensasse a lui, anche solo per pochi minuti, e la facenna sarebbe andata peggiorando.

Augello gli sfiorò il naso con il proprio, gli occhi ancora chiusi, calmandosi un poco.

“Come minimo, saranno dui simani ‘ca vulia farlo.” Sussurrò Mimì, inspirando a fondo.

“A mia ‘u dici? Con ‘sti minchia di occhiali ‘ca porti!”

Risero insieme, baciandosi ancora. Pareva non bastare mai, la vicinanza. Salvo lo sentiva sempre troppo lontano, distante da sé, e questo lo destabilizzava. Con Domenico ancora abbarbicato alla macchina, gli si pressò contro con più forza e veemenza. Mimì gemette nella sua bocca e il commissario passò a divorargli l’incavo del collo.

Totalmente presi dalla situazione, percepirono all’ultimo momento alcune voci provenire dall’ingresso della via. Si staccarono di colpo, guardandosi negli occhi.

“Forse, è meglio che vada, Salvo.”

“Sì, meglio accussì anche pe’ mia,” rispose, aprendogli la portiera. Tirò fuori un biglietto da visita ed una penna dalla tasca interna della giacca e vi scrisse l’indirizzo di casa. Poi glielo passò. “Hai mai serate libere?”

“Venerdì,” rispose, “Perché, mi vuoi invitare anche a cena da te?”

Salvo sogghignò, di gusto. “Fammi sapere, ora vattinne a casa.”

**Mimì**

“Che capitò?” Chiese Loredana, mentre sistemavano i coperti in sala il venerdì sera successivo.

“In che senso?”

“C’hai ‘sto sorriso che manco ‘u sule nel cielo.”Chiarì l’amica, intenta a posare i bicchieri in ordine di grandezza.

“Nienti, davvero.”

“Non dire minchiate, dimmi tutto. Adesso.”

Mimì si guardò intorno, con fare sospettoso. Appurato che non vi fosse nessuno a origliare, sussurrò: “E’ una cosa delicata, Lori. Non può saperla nessuno. Lo capisci? Manco Luca!”

Mimì aveva necessità di parlare con qualcuno, sfogarsi ed esaltarsi ascoltando il parere di una persona esterna alla facenna. Voleva urlare quanto fosse felice, ridere di cuore parlando di quanto meraviglioso fosse Salvo Montalbano. Loredana era l’unica di cui si fidasse ciecamente, a dirla tutta.

“Ci mancherebbe altro,” asserì l’amica, prendendolo per un braccio, “Veni cu’ mia.” E lo tirò fuori dalla cucina, sul retro del ristorante.

Calogero era andato a prendere i rifornimenti di vino e pesce, gli chef manco era arrivati. C’erano solo loro due e Luca, impegnato a preparare antipasti freddi. Erano soli.

“Avanti, sto aspettando.”

“Sto sentendo una persona, macari vedendo a dire la verità,” balbettò, “Insomma, hai capito.”

Loredana si fermò, appoggiata al muro di spalle. Lo guardava ferma. “Non stai usando pronomi, perciò è un uomo?”

Mimì non si scompose, annuì e basta. “Ti da fastidio?”

“Ma che dici? Pensi che non l’abbia notato? Sei gay, quindi? Bisessuale?”

“La secunna.”

Loredana rise, spensierata. “Lu sapia iu che mi fissavi le minne ugualmente.”

“E’ impossibile non notarle, amunì. Luca è fortunato!” Rispose, facendole l’occhiolino.

“Finisciccilla e dimmi di lui.”

_E qui casca l’asino,_ pensò Augello.

“E’ più grande di mia, di sette massimo dieci anni. Fa un lavoro impegnativo ma intrigante,” cercò di circumnavigare la domanda, Mimì. “Ed è bello proprio, minchia se lo è.”

“Se pensi che gli sguardi che lanci al commissario Montalbano non gli abbia notati nessuno, ti ‘sta sunnando un film.”

Il moro sgranò gli occhi. “Cosa? Io non-“

“E lui li lancia a te, ti mangia con gli occhi manco fosse naufragato su un’isola deserta,” ghignò Loredana. “Si vire ch’è perso di tia.”

“Davvero?”

Lei annuì. “Sì, ma adesso m’ha dire le cose vastare che avete fatto, pe’ filo e pe’ segno.”

Non si poterono vedere il venerdì immediatamente successivo al loro appuntamento notturno, per via dell’indagine portata avanti dall’intero commissariato di Vigata. Mimì aveva sentito a ReteLibera che numerosi sviluppi erano stati fatti da Montalbano coadiuvato dal suo vice, Carmine Fazio.

Calogero si era persino preoccupato, quando il commissario smise di frequentare il suo locale anche a pranzo, per ben una settimana piena. Aveva, perciò, telefonato alla Polizia per parlare con lui direttamente. Salvo lo aveva rassicurato della sua buona fede, promettendogli che sarebbe andato a trovarlo quanto prima. Appena concluso il caso, s’intende.

“Sembra un picciriddu a cui manca il giocattolo da vestire e accudire come vuole lui,” aveva detto a Salvo per telefono, un pomeriggio di quelli. L’altro aveva riso attraverso la cornetta.

“A tia, invece, nun manco mai?”

“In effetti, no… c’è un nuovo commissario a Noto. Ci viene a trovare spesso per cena, abbiamo parlato dei suoi ultimi impegni istituzionali,” aveva risposto malizioso. “Molto perspicace anche un bell’uomo: biondo, occhi azzurri.”

Silenzio. Salvo aveva inspirato profondamente. “Non lo conosco ma per fortuna a tia piacciono i capiddi mori e ricci. Altrimenti sarebbe un problema.”

Mimì era arrossito. “Già, un bel problema.”

Il venerdì ancora dopo, però, Mimì si vestì di tutto punto e uscì di casa. Sua madre lo guardò con fare sospettoso, tentando di estorcergli informazioni. Lui scappò via prima che ci riuscisse: quella donna ne sapeva una più del diavolo.

La casa di Salvo era dall’altra parte rispetto a dove abitava lui. La spiaggia di Marinella era splendida, quella sera, surreale e suggestiva. Il sole rossastro andava a sfumare, ed alleggerire, i contorni dell’orizzonte. L’acqua del mare brillava.

Parcheggiò proprio di fronte, bussando alla porta laterale color verde bottiglia. Sentì dei passi affrettarsi e l’uscio si spalancò qualche secondo dopo.

Salvo si era superato quella sera, con quel semplice maglioncino grigio scuro e i suoi soliti pantaloni neri del completo.

“Ho portato del vino,” riuscì a dire, il sorriso sghembo a celare l’imbarazzo, il nervosismo.

“Entra, pure.” Salvo fece strada dentro, attraverso il corridoio e il salotto ampio e ben arredato. La casa era splendida, da rivista, con una vista mozzafiato. Appoggiò la giacca su una poltrona poco lontano, seguendo il commissario in cucina.

“Adelina ha preparato degli arancini buonissimi,” parlò Salvo, indaffarato a stappare la bottiglia che Mimì aveva portato. “E’ bravissima a cucinare.”

“E’ la tua domestica?”

“Sì, diciamo di sì. Si occupa della casa, io non ho troppo tempo per ‘ste cose.” Rispose, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Come è finita con l’indagine?”

“Procede neanche troppo a rilento. Speriamo di arrivare ad una conclusione entro settimana prossima ma ho ancora dei dubbi sulla dinamica.” Spiegò, avvicinandosi a Mimì per passargli un calice pieno.

“Lo sai che puoi chiedere a mia, gli episodi della Signora in Giallo me li ricordo precisi.”

Appoggiati vicini al bordo del piano cottura, Mimì sentì chiaramente le vibrazioni della risata di Montalbano. Era così sincera, solare. Il giovane avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo stretto, tenerselo vicino, e baciarlo fino a non avere più fiato nei polmoni.

“Lo so macari io… ti chiamo se ho necessità di un consulto.”

“Potresti chiamarmi anche se non ne abbisogni.” Chiarì Augello, sporgendosi nella sua direzione. “Dovresti proprio farlo.”

Salvo lo spiazzò, baciandolo con irruenza. A tentoni, gli prese dalle mani il bicchiere di vino e lo poggiò vicino, senza mai staccarsi. Poi gli afferrò i fianchi e lo tirò a sé. Rimasero appiccicati per tanto tempo, gustandosi con passione: le labbra gonfie, gli occhi appannati e lucidi, le mani a vagare incessantemente sotto i vestiti.

Quando si staccarono, il sole era completamente tramontato, fuori dalla finestrella della cucina.

Si guardarono.

“Ciao.”

“Ciao.”

Si sfiorarono ancora un po’, il naso di Mimì a scontrarsi contro quello di Salvo.

“Minchia se mi sei mancato.”

“Ci siamo sentiti tutti i giorni, Salvo.”

“Unn’è la stissa cosa, lo sai.” Replicò immediatamente.

“Lo so,” annuì Mimì. “Mangiamo adesso? Gli arancini saranno già freddi.”

**Salvo**

A Salvo, con tutto rispetto per Adelina, nun gliene futtiva un cazzo dell’arancini ma fece ugualmente come voleva lui.

Sedettero al tavolo in veranda e cenarono tranquillamente. Fu Mimì a stringergli la mano sinistra per primo, intrecciando le loro dita, e Montalbano non se lo fece ripetere. Rimasero così, in silenzio, a godersi l’aria fresca della sera e guardare il mare.

“Dottori! Dottori! C’è un signore che vole parlare con vossia di persona personalmente. Tale All’Uccello, lo fazzo incomodare?” La voce squillante di Catarella gli trapanò il cervello. Salvo era particolarmente stanco, quella mattina, essendo rimasto al telefono col questore fino a tardi.

“Sei sicuro che questo è il nome?” Chiese, guardandolo di sbieco, con fare scettico.

“Sissi, commissario.”

“Va bene, fallo entrare.”

Catarella aprì la porta dell’ufficio, urlando _prego_ alla persona suddetta, prima di uscire sbattendo la porta.

Salvo scosse la testa al solito teatrino dell’agente, prima di fissare l’uomo in faccia. Sgranò gli occhi.

“Sembri sorpreso… non ti ha detto chi fossi?”

“Mimì! Che ci fai qui?” Salvo sorrise alzandosi di botto dalla sedia dietro alla scrivania. Non fu una grande idea per il suo non fievole mal di testa.

“Ero di passaggio, volevo andare in libreria e mi sono fermato per un saluto.” spiegò, abbassando lo sguardo. “Ho fatto male? Spero di non averti disturbato.”

“Che minchia dici? Andiamo a prenderci un caffè. Conosco un posto.”

Salvo lo trascinò in un chiosco a dieci minuti di distanza, circondato dal parco comunale, non troppo lontano ma neanche vicino al commissariato. Un bel luogo dove parlare da soli, seduti su una panchina.

“Non vuoi che ci vedano, vero?” La domanda di Mimì era sorta spontanea, senza inflessione alcuna, nessun tono accusatorio o altro.

“No, non è chisso ‘u discurso. Solo, vorrei tenerlo privato, per ora.”

“Ascolta, Salvo.”

_Eccoci qui, ci siamo arrivati al discorso finale,_ Penso Montalbano.

“Non voglio in nessun modo metterti prescia, sei un poliziotto e non deve essere semplice tenere quello che sei per te. Ma…” Mimì s’interruppe qualche secondo di troppo, a parere di Salvo.

“Ma?”  
“Ma io ci tengo a te, veramente. Sono semani, mesi, che ci conosciamo ed avevo bisogno di dirtelo. Ed io ho bisogno di sapere-“

“Se vale ‘u stesso pe’ mia?”

Salvo lo vide annuire leggermente, occhi fermi a fissare i suoi. Nessuna paura o ritrosia. C’era solo Mimì davanti a lui, capelli scompigliati e viso perfetto, a chiederli qualche conferma che lui non era stato bravo a dargli.

“Mi sono innamorato di te, Mimì.”

Cadde il silenzio, ancora una volta.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo dirtelo così… ma manco volevo mettessi in dubbio quello che provo per te.”

Il ragazzo gli si buttò tra le braccia, lasciandogli una scia di baci e morsi su tutto il viso. Lo sentì ridere di gioia e Salvo pensò quanto sarebbe stato bello vederlo sempre così.

I baci si fecero più intensi, le lingue intrecciate e le gambe di Domenico posate sopra quelle del commissario.

Quando si divisero, Mimì ebbe solo il tempo di sussurrare “Ti amo anche io,” prima di essere letteralmente trascinato via da quella panchina, dritti verso la macchina.

Salvo non tornò in commissariato quel giorno, prese un giorno di ferie.


	3. Ancora il solito sesso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La festa di San Calorio vanno tutti a fare un picnic.  
> Salvo vuole solo cibo da asporto di Calogero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' conclusa finalmente, benché mi mancherà un po' questa storia. Mi ha divertito particolarmente scriverla.  
> Spero questo epilogo vi piaccia, è un po' out of my comfort zone ma ci stava secondo me.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Un abbraccio!

“E’ sicuro che non voglia venire con noi, commissario? Le portiamo qualcosa?”

Salvo scosse la testa.

“No, non si preoccupi Fazio, mi arrangio da solo. Divertitevi.”

Dopo un quarto d’ora al massimo, il commissariato si svuotò completamente. Senza perdere ulteriormente tempo, chiamò Calogero e ordinò da asporto. Sistemò la scrivania, spostando tutti i fogli e plichi di moduli ancora da compilare e attese con trepidazione. Il campanello all’ingresso suonò una mezzora più tardi.

Due sacchetti di carta erano accompagnati da un bel cameriere, occhi scuri, alto, pelle diafana.

“Buongiorno signor commissario. Ha chiamato, forse?” Salvo ingoiò a vuoto, sentendo la voce malandrina di Mimì. Era di turno appositamente per fare consegne a domicilio, quel giorno.

“Amunì, finiscila ed entra. Sono andati tutti al picnic di San Calorio.” Disse, prendendo il cibo dalle sue mani. Poi camminarono verso l’ufficio e Montalbano chiuse per sicurezza la porta, dietro di sé.

“Siamo soli, dottore. Cosa vorrebbe fare?”

“Mangiare?” Sussurrò sulle labbra di Augello, “prima che si freddi?”

“Se vuole così, l’accontento.” Mimì lo afferrò a due mani per il collo, i pollici a sfiorargli il mento, e lo baciò col solito impeto. Salvo ricambiò, lasciando cadere a terra i sacchetti del cibo.

“Fortuna che il vino era finito.”

“Statti muto e vieni qui.”

La scrivania non era tra i posti più comodi per _approcciarsi_. Ma era l’unico disponibile, al momento, e se lo sarebbero fatto bastare. Tolti maglioni e camice, le cinture lanciate chissà dove insieme alle scarpe, rimasero semi nudi a strusciarsi l’uno all’altro come non avessero dormito insieme la notte precedente.

Mimì gli morse il collo, ad occhi chiusi, mentre Salvo inspirava profondamente dalla bocca. I gemiti di entrambi erano intensi e regolari, riecheggiavano tra le pareti della stanza.

“Se continuiamo così, finisce che le altre consegne a domicilio le farà tutte Loredana.”

“E mo’ chissa cu è?” Chiese Montalbano, mettendo un po’ di distanza tra di loro. Mimì sbuffò sfiorandogli il petto.

“Davvero? Adesso fai il geloso? Dovrei esserlo io!”

“E picchì?”

“Con tutte ‘e fimmine che ti giriano attorno, Ingrid compresa, è normale!”

“Ma che minchia dici? Ingrid? È un’amica, quante volte te l’ha dire?!” Alzò la voce Salvo, calmandosi solo qualche secondo più tardi. “Scusami, non volevo urlare.” Lo baciò sulle labbra, assorto. Rimase fermo lì, rassicurandolo.

“Me lo dici chi è Loredana, ora?”

“Non l’hai mai vista,” borbottò Mimì. “Lavora al ristorante ma non c’hai mai parlato perché lo chef, il suo zito, è parecchio geloso… dice che se ti vede in faccia, può essere che lei lo molli.”

“E perché mai?”

Mimì rise di gusto, ancora sdraiato sulla scrivania sotto di lui. “Ma ti sei guardato allo specchio quanto sì beddu?” Il commissario girò gli occhi.

“Quello tra i due a fare conquiste sì tu.”

“Sarà successo du’ vote, quando siamo usciti. E non ho mai cercato attenzioni di altre persone, se non le tue.” Il sorriso sbieco sulle labbra di quel cameriere faceva tremare le gambe a Montalbano.

"Le hai, tutte le mie attenzioni." Gli sussurrò Salvo all'orecchio.

Tornò a baciarlo, ripercorrendo la strada tra spalla e orecchio sinistro e poi scendendo sempre più giù, sterno e pancia e fianchi. Finì per mordicchiarlo dappertutto, il sapore della pelle pulita di Mimì sulla lingua come fosse lava.

“Salvo, _amunì_ ,” gemette Augello, stringendogli i capelli sulla nuca, implorandolo di proseguire oltre.

Non ci impiegarono troppo a slacciarsi completamente i pantaloni, ormai troppo stretti all’altezza del cavallo. Ripresero a far scontrare i rispettivi bacini l’uno contro l’altro, in un ritmo sempre più incalzante. L’ansimare più forte, i battiti accelerati.

Fino a quando il telefono dell'ufficio non suonò, riportandoli alla realtà.

“No, che camurria!” Biascicò Mimì, non perdendosi d’animo e continuando a lasciare baci sui pettorali del fidanzato. Salvo, nel mentre, si allungò a recuperare la cornetta.

“Montalbano sono!” Rispose col tono di voce più calmo e pacato possibile.

“Dottore, è scomparsa una bambina, nella stessa contrada dove abbiamo organizzato il picnic. Forse, dovrebbe raggiungerci.” Disse Fazio dall’altro capo del telefono. “L’ho interrotta mentre pranzava?”

_‘Sta minchia interrumpisti,_ pensò il commissario, _letteralmente._

_“_ Arrivo subito. Prendi quante più informazioni possibili sulla famiglia e la bambina.” Replicò, buttando giù un attimo dopo.

“Mimì devo andare, scomparve una bambina.” Disse, baciandolo con fervore. “Concluderemo questa discussione più tardi. Te lo prometto.”

Il ragazzo sbuffò e, annuendo, si rivestì. “Corri a salvare il mondo, Montalbano.”

Salvo lo afferrò per i fianchi da dietro. “Ti amo, lo sai, sì?”

Mimì ghignò sotto i baffi. “Me lo dimostrerai meglio stasera, vattinne ora.” Concluse, stringendolo a sé un’ultima volta prima di vederlo fuggire via, fuori dal commissariato.

Domenico sorrise con affetto a quella scena, raccogliendo da terra i sacchetti del cibo.

_Galeotto fu Calogero e chi servì ai tavoli._


End file.
